


a fine winter morning

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Other, cringe culture is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: It's a fine Winter morning, and cringe culture is dead.
Relationships: Wilson (Don't Starve)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	a fine winter morning

You gingerly nudge him and pass him a helping of porridge, a dollop of honey and a few berries inside for flavour. Not that he can taste much with the cold he's got, but still.

He gingerly takes it, blinking slightly, eyes focusing on the bowl in his gloved hands.

Wilson breathes out in a slight sigh, huddling into the scarf that's wrapped around him (woven from grass and spare bits of silk) and silently appreciates the warmth of the fire.

He offhandedly mentioned, at one point, that he used to enjoy winter mornings.

For once, the both of you are safe. Everything is just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this specifically because someone suggested that there should be more wilson x reader content.
> 
> happy holidays, you've now got a grand total of probably about five fics. two of them are mine.


End file.
